From Rome to Madrid
by Marjanneke
Summary: All they were trying to do was to get from Rome to Madrid. White Tiger X and Allstars have big aircraft troubles...


**Author Note : **This story is based upon my own experiences with airports. Every situation in this story is true, nothing is fiction.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Beyblade, I don't own the airport of Rome.

* * *

The teams qualified for the world championship were all at Rome Airport. They wouldn't take the same plane, only White Tiger X and the Allstars would be on the same aircraft. So they decided to stay together.

However they were too early for check-in. So the teams were waiting. And bored as hell. "I'm so bored, come on! Open this stupid check-in!!" Emily whined. She made a little poem of it. "Open this check-in. Open this check in..." Mariah heard her and made a little song of it. Soon the two girls were singing "Open this check-in...". "Oooh!!! Please!!!! Stop it!!!" Kevin yelled. So they waited a little longer. Until they got checked in.

Passing security control wasn't easy as well. Almost every time somebody passes, the buzzer went of.

Finally the Allstars and White Tiger X were in the terminal. "Hey, Ray do you have candy for me?" Max asked. "Sure" but when Ray wanted to take it, four policemen stood around them.

"Take your gun out of your pocket!!!! Easy, no troubles!!!!! Slowly, do it now!!!" one of them screamed. 'Gun?' Ray thought 'What do I have to do? I can't take out the bag of M&M's.' "Come on!!! We're waiting!!!" 'Okay, here goes.' The Chinese boy thought. He slowly took the bag M&M's out of his pocket and lay it on the ground.

"Are you kidding us???" another man said with a very heavy Italian accent. "Give your gun!!" "But I don't have any." Ray tried. " You! Come with us!" Ray went with the policemen. But after they controlled him and his bags and saw he was just a passenger and not a terrorist they released him. "Sorry, Mr. Sorry, we hope you don't miss your flight. We're so sorry." "It's okay, I still have half an hour."

When he arrived with his team Mariah almost jumped into his arms. "I was so worried!! What have they done?" "Nothing, love, everything is alright." He kissed her. "Too bad, isn't it Mariah, you were almost jealous your boyfriend was taken by such handsome Italians." Emily teased her. "I said they were handsome, not that they had to take Ray away from me." Mariah blushed. "Anyway, Emily we still have to get some food for on the aircraft."

The two girls were waiting at a coffee bar. "And for you, Miss?" The worker asked Emily. "I want to have two chocolate rolls, please." She answered. "Okay, Miss, here you are. And for you Miss?" "I also want two chocolate rolls please." Mariah answered. "Do you want cheese, bacon sandwich, Miss?" the man asked. "No, I want two chocolate rolls." "No cheese bacon sandwich?" "No, just two chocolate rolls." Mariah was getting upset, but tried to stay calm.

"Really, no cheese bacon sandwich?" Something snapped inside the poor Chinese girl. "NO, TWO CHOCOLATE ROLLS, HOW DIFICULT IS THAT?????" "Mariah, what's happened to you?" A really puzzled Emily asked. "THEY WON'T GIVE ME TWO CHOCOLATE ROLL'S!!!!!! PLEASE, I JUST WANT THE SAME AS YOU!!!!" Mariah was steaming.

"Okay, Miss, here you are." The barkeeper made a noise that sounded more like a mouse then a man. Mariah gave her money as quick as she could, but didn't leave before she gave the man a very nasty look. "Wow, that's... weird. I mean, you're always so sweet, and now... You were like a bull. I've seen the Blitzkrieg Boys during your shouting. I've never seen Kai and Tala look like that. Very good, Mari!!!" Emily laughed. "Stupid man, I mean, we were going to miss our plane. I'm not in the mood for his flirting, and besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Finally they could boarding the plane. Michael sat next to Eddy and Max. The poor guy was extremely scared of planes, but he didn't dare to admit it to his friends. After him, some boy named Kevin, who sat between Gary and Lee, had the same problem. And of course, some Big Guy going by the name Rick, didn't really like the flying thing they were in. None of the three ever told the others.

Finally the plane was taking off... But during their takeoff, the plane got a heavy shock. It shook very hard. But after twenty seconds, it was over. "Turbulence." Mariah immediately knew. "Nothing to worry about."

However, three certain boys were shocked. "I wanna get out!!! Let me out!!!!" Michael screamed. "I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin yelled. "Mommy" Rick whispered. "Calm down!" Eddy tried. "No!!! I die!! Please, is it already crashed?" "No, we're still falling" Max teased.

"No, lemiout, lemiout!!! Mariah, please forgive me! I ate your cake this afternoon." Kevin yelled. Rick had fainted of pure fear. "WHAT?" Mariah screamed.

But then Tao decided to interfere. "Please, you three, calm down, we're still flying, everything is under control." The three guys stopped their pleas of mercy and noticed the entire plane was looking at them. "Euh, sorry..." They mumbled.

"Oh, my god. Ray, tell me this plane is already in Madrid." Mariah asked her boyfriend. "Nope, love, we're still above the see."

Two hours later, the plane landed in Madrid. The two teams met the BBA Revolution, F-Dynasty and the Blitzkrieg Boys. "You all look very tired. Did something happened." Tyson asked.

"Yes, but all we were doing was trying to get from Rome to Madrid..." Lee answered.

* * *

Now everybody together : "Poor author :p"

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


End file.
